Living in the Past
by redrose013
Summary: Harry goes back in time to his parent's 7th year to become the DADA teacher.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: I do not own Harry Potter, and, sadly, never will. J.K Rowling is the master mind behind the characters. This story is a remake of one called The Past Experiences by ktwesterna. We have permission to publish this story.

**Chapter 1**

"Ginny, are you sure you're alright?" Harry Potter asked his red-headed wife Ginny Potter.

"Harry, stop worrying, I'm fine." Ginny insisted.

"I know, but I just can't help it." Harry apologized.

She just looked down at him a smiled. "It's okay. I'll be fine." She laid a reassuring hand on her

husband's shoulder. He looked up and smiled at her. "Okay." He agreed.

A loud pop came from the fire, followed by a large tawny owl. The owl screeched, dropped a letter on Harry's lap and flew out the window.

It was silent. Harry and Ginny were dumbfounded by the strange arrival of the letter.

Ginny turned and looked toward the fireplace. "They sent an owl through floo powder?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently." Harry picked up the letter on his lap on ripped open the envelope.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked.

Harry stood up and unfolded the parchment. "It's from McGonagall."

He paced in front of the fireplace as he read the letter.

Mr. Potter,

Dumbledore wants to talk to you. Please come quickly.

Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall,

Harry folded the letter back up and walked to the fireplace.

"What did it say?"

"Oh, nothing. It's not important." Harry lied and reached his hand into the floo powder pot.

"Yes it is! What did it say!?" Ginny stood up and ran over to Harry.

"Ahhh, Ginny no!" Harry grabbed a hand full of the powder and jumped into the fire. "Hogwarts, head mistress's office!"

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, while reaching her hand into the green fire.

With a loud pop, Harry fell out of the fireplace and into Dumbledore's old office. When he stood up he saw McGonagall sitting in the chair behind the desk and behind her was the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Minerva, Dumbledore."

McGonagall looked at the painting and then at Harry. "I'll leave you two alone." With that, she walked across the room and through the door.

"Good evening, Harry."

"Good evening, sir. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, Harry, I do. It is about your parents."

Harry's head shot up, curious.

"In their seventh year the DADA teacher was a young man by the name of Professor Porter. Have you heard of him?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir." Harry replied.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it was you."

"What? How's that possible?" Harry was taken aback.

"The time-turner on my desk is a very special time-turner. It will take you back a year at a time and you will be able to go and teach your parents in the DADA class twenty-one years ago."

"Wait, right now?" Harry's eye's were wide in shock.

"Yes, Harry, now."

"But sir, I can't leave Ginny, she's sick." Harry protested.

"You must do it now Harry, once you have completed one year you turn the hourglass the opposite direction twenty times in order to return to the present."

"Sir-"

"You must Harry, go to my office, it will be a month before the school year starts, and sign up for the DADA position."

"But-"

"Harry," Dumbledore said sternly, "Take the time-turner and go, now."

"Yes, sir," Harry grabbed the time-turner and slid the chain around his neck. After twenty-one turns Harry disappeared in a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter and will never own the wonderful story that is Harry Potter. If I did, the books would be horrible because my writing sucks, unlike JK Rowling's.

Chapter 2

_"Yes, sir," Harry grabbed the time-turner and slid the chain around his neck. After twenty-one turns Harry disappeared in a flash of light…_

When Harry opened his eyes, He found himself in Dumbledore's office. The light was shining through the lead-paned window. There was no portrait of Dumbledore behind the chair in front of the desk. It must have really worked. Harry had gone back in time to his parent's seventh year. Harry's though was cut short as a much younger version of Dumbledore opened the door and entered his office.

Harry turned his head to look at the entering Dumbledore.

"Oh no," Harry thought. He quickly took his invisibility cloak out of his robe pocket and wrapped it around himself. As Dumbledore entered the room, Harry backed into the corner. Once his old headmaster was through the door and sitting in his desk, focused on the parchment in front of him, Harry fled through the door. He ran down the flight of stairs and down the hall, out the main door and followed the path through the gate. Once Harry was past the castle grounds, he removed his cloak and put it back in the pocket of his robe and took off down the way to Hogsmead.

Harry had been walking for a while when he reached the Three broomsticks. He was about to go in but decided against it. He had seen his reflection in the glass of the door and remembered that he couldn't be seen like this. I turned away from the door and walked in the direction of the Hogshead.

"'Ello sir. What can I do for ya?" The bartender at the door asked. "How 'bout a nice cup o' mead?"

"No thank you. How about a room?"

"That I can do."

The barkeeper lead Harry up a narrow flight of rotting stairs and down a hall to a dark brown door.

"Here's your room sir."

"Thank you." Harry nodded his head and opened the door to his room.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him. To His right was a small arm chair, which he tossed his cloak on. On the wall next to the door was a dark, faded wood dresser. Above that was a dusty mirror. On the wall was a small, lead paned window with spiderweb cracks crawling out from a hole in the glass. On the wall across from the dresser was a thin, moth eaten bed. Of course, this was what to expect in the Hogshead. Harry fell forward onto the bed and fell asleep.

N/A: I'm sorry the chapter is so short and that it took me so long to update. I didn't even know I had a story to update. My friend and I tried to post the first chapter but it didn't work. Then I checked fanfiction and it turned out that I had posted it and I had reviews too. Sorry. I have the idea for chapter 3 and will update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own harry potter and I never will. Thank you to all of the people that reviewed. You have no idea how it feels to get a positive review. Sorry it took so long to update. Now onto the story!

* * *

When Harry awoke there was little light coming through the window. It must still be early morning. Harry got off the bed and walked over to the mirror. His hair was sticking up at odd angles as it usually did. He licked his hand and smoothed down his hair. He needed to change his appearance if he was going to apply for the job. He couldn't walk into Hogwarts looking like one of the students there. Harry took out his wand and waved it. His hair ruffled and the fell back down, a sandy blonde color. Harry now didn't look like his father, but he still had his mother's eyes. He waved his wand again and his eyes shimmered and turned a dark shade of blue. Perfect. He looked nothing like himself. His black hair was now a brownish blonde and his eyes blue. Harry Potter was from the future. Harry Porter, however, was from the past. He would never be recognized by anyone unless they knew his face.

An hour later Harry found himself in the great hall. He walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

" Come in," said a familiar voice.

Harry opened the door and entered Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore's blue eyes were focused on Harry.

"Please, come in and sit down. I assume that you are here for the DADA position?"

"Yes sir."

"You are awfully young, but seeing as it is only one week before school starts, you have the position."

"Thank you sir. I'm Harry Porter by the way."

"Yes, I know. Here is the key to your office. I trust you can find it by yourself?"

"Yes, sir, I can. Thank you again." Harry took the key and walked out of the room.

"That was easy." Harry thought to himself. He walked down the corridor to the office of his many previous DADA teachers.

Harry put the key into the lock and opened the door. The office looked the same. There was a desk in the middle of the room and two chairs standing in front of it. There was a chair behind the desk too along with other furniture. Behind the desk was a door, which Harry knew, led to his room. I opened the door and sat down on the large bed.

"Wow, these beds are nothing like the beds in the dormitories." Harry said to no one. There was an elegant dresser across from the bed; on the wall that the door was on and next to the dresser was a grand armchair. On one wall was a window and on the other a painting. The room did not have much furniture but it seemed to be the right amount.

Harry looked down at his robs. They were caked with dirt and dust from the Hogshead and the events of the day.

"I need new robs" Harry thought. He walked out the door and off of school grounds. He the proceeded to apperate to the leaky cauldron and then to Diagon Ally to buy new robes and other supplies.

* * *

N/A: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I tried to upload this part to it too but it didn't work so now there are two short chapters.


End file.
